pushing_daisiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coeur d'Coeurs
Coeur d'Coeurs is the hometown of Ned and Charlotte "Chuck" Charles, and is the first place that Ned learned he had to ability to bring the dead back to life. History Coeur d'Coeurs was established in 1802. "Coeur d'Coeurs" translates to "heart of hearts" in French. The town is located 131 miles due south of the city where Ned and Chuck would later live, and is in Coeur d'Coeurs County.The Norwegians The state is unknown, but the zip code, 01251, falls in the range assigned to Massachusetts. This is plausible but odd, because some evidence is presented that the town and its associated Papen County are located on the west coast of the United States. It is the hometown of Ned and Chuck, and is particularly significant because it is where Ned first realized he had the magical ability to bring the dead back to life. Ned discovered this at age nine when he resurrected his dog, Digby, by touching him after he was struck by a 16-wheeler truck. It was also in Coeur d'Coeurs where Ned learned that touching someone a second time would kill them again and permanently. He also learned there that a failure to do so within a minute would require another life to be taken, as he found in the tragic case of Ned's mother and Chuck's father. Pie-lette Ned left Coeur d'Coeurs after his mother's funeral. Chuck stayed in Coeur d'Coeurs, where she lived with and cared for her Aunts Lily and Vivian. Ned only returned to Coeur d'Coeurs 19 years later, when he visited and resurrected Chuck, who has been murdered by the Shiny Shoes Killer and was awaiting her funeral at the Schatz Brothers Funeral Home. Pie-lette Appearance Coeur d'Coeurs is particularly distinguishable by its extremely bright and cheery colors, from its yellow daisy fields and blue lakes to its colorful residential houses, like those of Ned and Chuck. Coeur d'Coeurs also appears to have a less clean and more normal-looking commercial district, where Boutique Travel Travel Boutique is located. Pie-lette Behind the scenes The Coeur d'Coeurs zip code, 01251, is confirmed by the United States Postal Service to be a non-existent zip code, although it falls in the range assigned to Massachusetts. This code can be seen by the addresses on the envelopes of the hate mail and death threats addressed to Lawrence Schatz.The Fun in Funeral Interestingly, the fact that local fisherman Merle McQuoddy was shipwrecked due to a "category 5 typhoon" rather than a hurricane provides evidence that Coeur d'Coeurs and Papen County are located on the west coast of the United States, rather than the east coast. In , the spelling of the town name was originally "Couer d'Couers", as can be seen by the sign above. It was corrected in as can be seen by the aforementioned envelopes and Chuck's tag on the pie delivered to her Aunt Lily and Aunt Vivian.The Fun in Funeral Coeur d'Coeurs residents * Ned's mother (deceased) * Charles Charles (deceased) * Lily Charles * Vivian Charles * Ned (former) * Chuck (former) * Lawrence Schatz (deceased) * Louis Schatz (deceased) * Deedee Duffield (deceased) Coeur d'Coeurs locations * Former homes of Ned and Chuck * Home of Lily and Vivian Charles * Cemetery * Schatz Brothers Funeral Home * Boutique Travel Travel Boutique * Gigantic daisy field Sources Category:Locations Category:Coeur d'Coeurs Category:Repeating names